Milady
by commander-shakarian
Summary: As Lace Harding tries to warm up in Skyhold's tavern after a long day of scouting, she is joined by an unexpected guest.


The tavern was quiet, most of the regulars having already gone to sleep. Lace Harding's hand was wrapped around a tankard, nursing the mead within it. She'd been that way for the last hour, barely touching a drop of the alcohol. Her mind was muddled with thoughts of spy movements and the locations where her next assignment might be. She'd recently returned from the Storm Coast, the constant rain having soaked her to the bone. There was a chill beneath her skin that she just couldn't shake. The mead had done little to thaw her.

Harding wanted to be sent somewhere warm on her next scouting mission. Maybe the Western Approach or perhaps even the Hissing Wastes. While the Wastes was nothing but a dead region, it was filled with sand and sun, something that she would take advantage of in whatever short time she'd be there.

The door opened, sending a gust of icy air into the warm tavern. Harding shivered against the cold, trying to think of dry climates, anywhere but the mountains that Skyhold was nestled between. Why that elven apostate, Solas, thought this was a preferable location from Haven was beyond her. Haven may have had snow, but it was lower in the mountains so at least the temperature didn't bother her.

Shivering again, Harding glanced over her shoulder, her light green eyes searching for whomever had entered. It was dim within the small tavern, but the woman who stood there, a look of uncertainty on her pretty face, would light up any room she entered. Harding couldn't help, but stare as the Inquisition's ambassador, Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet, walked slowly into the building, her exquisite ebony hair covered in a dusting of snow. The strands that framed her face had begun to curl from the melting flakes.

The waitress, one of the only people left in the place, the others being the bartender and Harding herself, paused in cleaning the tables and stared at the noblewoman. "Milady. What brings you here at such an hour?"

At the inquiry, Josephine nervously patted her hair, snow falling to the ground at her touch. "I apologize, Anette. I know it's late, but I cannot, for the life of me, fall asleep. Would it be too much to ask for some wine?"

Anette, the darling she was, smiled kindly at the ambassador before fetching a decanter of sweet Antivan wine. Josephine allowed her eyes to travel around the room, as if she too couldn't believe that she was there. She looked lost, unsure of how to proceed.

Before she could stop herself, Harding raised a hand in greeting. "You may sit with me, if you'd like, Lady Montilyet."

Josephine's expression brightened at the offer. "Only if it's not a bother, Scout Harding."

Harding blushed in awe of this beautiful woman. "I didn't realize you even knew who I was."

Josephine sat at the table across from the dwarf, placing her hands gently on the wooden surface. "Leliana speaks highly of you. I don't think I've seen her so impressed before."

The revelation put Harding on edge. Leliana had noticed her work. Was that a blessing or a curse? Yes, it meant that Harding had made an impression on her boss, but then, it also put the Spymaster's eyes on her. Averting her eyes to the tankard still in her hands, Harding tried to find a smile. All she could muster was a strangled sound the escaped from her throat.

The noise made Josephine's eyes widen before laughter burst from her. Lady Montilyet's laugh was mesmerizing. It broke through Harding's discomfort. It sounded like small bells, melodic and captivating. It was soothing and as she sat there, Harding began to relax.

"I'm sorry." The ambassador said between a few final giggles, tears at the corners of her eyes. She reached a hand up to wipe them away before meeting Harding's gaze. "You sound so distressed at the thought of Leliana noticing you."

"You have to admit, milady, the idea is a little frightening."

Josephine reached out and patted Harding's forearm. "You have no reason to fear Leliana. She won't let any harm come to those who work for her."

"I mean no disrespect, milady, but that's easy for you to say. Leliana considers you a friend." Harding was disappointed when the Antivan pulled her hand away.

"I will protect you, Scout Harding. Leliana will not disobey a request from me." Josephine said with a smile. Her attention was then directed towards Anette as the waitress served the ambassador her wine.

Harding felt her face heat again, her earlier chill completely forgotten. She had only spoken to Josephine a few times before this, but never in such an informal setting. She preferred this, if she was being honest with herself. Josephine lifted a glass of the red wine to her lips and drank. Scout Harding watched, feeling her throat close up at the sight of such a perfect woman. She wouldn't mind getting to know the lady better outside of the Inquisition setting. Her heart sped up at the image of the two of them sitting in an Orlesian cafe, sipping tea and eating biscuits, Josephine reaching out for her hand instead of her arm...

_Maker's balls_, she thought to herself as she once again averted her eyes. _If she thought she was in trouble with Leliana's attention before, she had no hope now._


End file.
